


消遣

by Hus



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hus/pseuds/Hus
Summary: 小黃瓜(x)小黃文(o)





	消遣

這是Toni最喜歡的賽後活動。

飯店提供的扶手椅有著淺灰色的格紋，厚實的麻織、觸感因布料硬挺而粗糙。  
他好整以暇的端坐其中。

半尺外、是Gareth讓他的搭擋深深陷進床墊。

已經持續一段時間了。  
幾乎覆蓋住另一位中場的Gareth支起上半身，左手沿著對方鼠蹊往外滑至膝蓋，一寸寸將右腿壓平床面，打樁似的動作還在加劇。

「我們得讓Toni看得更清楚點。」

威爾斯人舔了舔身下人的喉結，把沙啞的骯髒話吹進對方耳內。

Toni終於能看清他將兇猛的分身反覆埋入後者體內。

他喜歡這樣，看著木訥的友人幾乎失控、而平時活蹦亂跳的搭擋則被擺弄的連話都說不出來。

他起身將空調再調低一些，順勢坐在床邊。  
伸手撥開身下人吸附在額前的麥桿色毛髮、摸了摸對方乾澀的嘴唇，另一隻手沿著腹部的肌理緩緩向下。

Luka已經射過不只一次了。  
他就著濺上腹部的體液，滑過人魚線往更私密的地帶前進。

對方被他的動作驚得回神。

「今天不行。」

棕色的眼睛泛著水光。

Toni握住他半勃的分身，拇指在頂端畫圈，力道是懲罰性的逗弄。  
Luka重新掙扎起來。

別這樣。  
他的搭檔搖頭哭求。

「你把他弄的更緊了。」  
Gareth喘著氣、被快感鞭策的節奏狂亂，從髮髻散落的頭髮更多了，人前溫吞的前鋒發狠的樣子像隻真正的野獸。

簡直是施暴。

雙腳被死死箝制住的小個子，除了壓不下的呻吟，只剩腰部能些微挺起。

像是主動把下身送入他們手裡。

太多了、快停下來。

「不、你就是喜歡做的粗一點。」  
Toni只是換著角度折磨著搭擋的鈴口。

Luka含住德國人的手指，舌頭討好的上下滑動、偶爾刷過指尖。  
有點饞人。

「明天你得幫我舔別的。」

Toni俯下身將妥協餵進對方嘴裡。


End file.
